


[領主白超X領主灰蝙][PWP]向死若生

by play781choy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play781choy/pseuds/play781choy
Summary: 領主世界觀，但灰蝙沒有被殺，只是被囚禁。戴安娜仍然為了和平與卡爾聯姻，含某別個宇宙刊的夾雜AU，為了不破梗先不講是哪個刊布魯斯與主世界戴安娜過去感情提及。





	[領主白超X領主灰蝙][PWP]向死若生

『他們正打算要侵略我們？』

懸浮螢幕映出的藍光照映著凱‧艾爾斑灰的鬢角，獨裁者首領面上掛著那個安撫人心的微笑，微微低下頭將目光掃過自己垂墜肩頭的雪白披風。

「這又不是什麼新鮮事……他們那麼做過，我相信你還有印象的。另一個世界的正義聯盟，受我們叛徒的蠱惑而與我們為敵。」

螢幕光芒照不到的地方傳來點微弱的沙沙聲響，卡爾伸出手將那白色披風扯近胸口，氪星藍的雙眼向下望去，然後帶著微笑看回面前的螢幕。

『但世界通道已經被永久封閉了。而我們的蝙蝠俠也－－』

披風下的動靜變得激烈，卡爾倒抽了口涼氣，手中微微使勁－－

『怎麼了？』

「沒什麼，差點撞翻了我的茶壼。」卡爾得意地看著那點動靜又漸漸小下去，想了想，抬起手指滑過桌面上那個被點名茶壼旁的某樣東西。一樣灰色帶著尖耳的殘片。「也許我們的蝙蝠俠已不足為懼，但別忘了：他們也有一個蝙蝠俠。而蝙蝠永遠是最大的麻煩。」

對面沉默了。

『……所以我們該怎麼做呢？』

「不必擔心，斯柯特，我們會先發制人的。現在－－」卡爾呼了口氣靠回椅背裡：「我想留點時間和我的妻子討論一下繼承人的問題……」

 

結束通訊，卡爾吹著口哨用手指掀開雪白的披風一角：

映入眼簾的是一片破破爛爛的灰色布料，絲毫遮擋不住下頭布料主人被汗水溽濕的漂亮肌肉。曾經的黑暗騎士雙手被向後扯得筆直，兩條繞過了身後男人和他寶座的粗合金練條就扣在男人傷痕累累的手腕上。

他烏黑的短髮被鋼鐵之驅緊緊地扯住，五根鐵條般的手指將他固定成一個頗為難受的前傾姿勢，始終隱藏在螢幕的可視範圍外。包覆口鼻的面罩緊緊拑住的臉正艱難地回望向身後控制自己的男人，目光中滿是銳利的恨意。

 

卡爾像拈一塊脆餅似地捏碎那塊面罩，將長長的舌片從布魯斯被迫張開的嘴裡抽了出來：「你知道，當我剛才說到妻子時，我指的可不是戴安娜。」

布魯斯吐掉一口帶著血絲的唾沫，啞聲道：「你以為你可以瞞得了多久？嗯……」他咬牙扛住身後男人不滿地頂了一下的動作：「你殺了她……你……他們不會原諒你的……」

他轉回臉，目光痛苦地移向不遠處地上冰棺內的身影：天堂島的公主靜靜地躺在泛著藍光的盒子裡，烏黑的秀髮披垂肩胸口，仍掩不住下一圓觸目驚心的巨大深洞。

布魯斯看著那道貫穿肉體的傷，整張臉都為胸口溢出的痛楚而扭曲著。是他的錯……如果不是為了冒險救出他，戴安娜也不會……

而她甚至不是第一個為自己而死的人。

他的……他「曾經的」家人們。

「沒辦法，這個世界的法律裡可沒有離婚這一條，」身後男人冰冷帶笑的聲音將他從思緒中扯了回來：「那麼喪偶也不錯。」

卡爾終於將男人的臉扯向自己。

「我知道她也愛過你，布魯斯，」卡爾望著男人寫滿傷痛的眼睛喃喃道，手指覆蓋上印著白色大蝙蝠的男人胸口，抹糊了上頭乾燥的斑斑血跡：「但我沒想到這個驚喜……」灰色的布料同蝙蝠一齊「嗤啦」地被撕開，露出下方緊繃的結實胸肌。「……你在對我起反應，布魯斯。即使是反抗了這麼久。即使是在你曾深愛的女人面前。即使是在這種情況下。」

卡爾伸手在扶手上的鍵盤中點了幾下，冰棺下方的地面積木般分開了個口子，將公主與棺材一同吞入了漆黑的地底。

「還記得嗎？」卡爾呼出的熱氣在布魯斯的頸邊激起一陣戰慄：「當我在她的棺材上第一次扯開你的褲子，一點一點地貫穿你的時候，你的反應好極了。」

他當然記得。

當他曾與其相知相惜的女人渾身冰涼地躺在背後的棺材中，他曾經最好的朋友正彎起他的雙腿、捂緊他的嘴，直直地盯著他的眼睛將自己一吋吋地推進他體內－－怒火、悔恨和驚恐同時燒灼他的身心，為卡爾毫不在意犯下的重罪、為戴安娜全無猜疑的錯信以及－－

他過去摯友眼中毫不掩飾的慾望。

那很痛，到現在還是很痛。氪星人的巨物像塊滾燙的烙鐵，而卡爾從沒耐心在享受前將他做好準備。

「是我的錯……我信了你，啊……而我還想一直信下去……」布魯斯低聲喘息。他的話音掩藏在肉體交合的濕黏交響裡，可他知道卡爾從來沒錯失過從他口中漏出的任何聲息。

「你該信的……唔，」卡爾感受著懷中軀體的繃緊，手上使勁將布魯斯蜷起的上身拉入自己懷中。「……你該信的……」

「你知道嗎？和你打很累……我的意思是，並不是我打不過你，」他的手指沿著完好布料之下緊緻的肌理一點點兒地移動，像在觸摸一幅征服的地圖，由完整的境外之域直到星星點點從殘破衣料下露出的大片疆土－－他的領土。「每一次將你擊退、又或者，好吧，你讓我們暫時退兵……」

他握住布魯斯一直處於半勃狀態的陰莖，毫不溫柔地收緊。

懷中的男人悶哼著扭動身體－－痛楚與快感同時襲擊了他，而這具身體早已深黯享樂之道－－卡爾享受著緊包自己的肌肉諂媚地吮舔，側過臉去在無意間已偎進自己懷中的男人頸間輕輕嗅聞。

「……都像是一點一點在耗盡我的靈魂。」

他開始動起手腕，獎賞他的俘虜同享極樂的權力。布魯斯的呼吸急促起來，心跳聲在帶著傷的胸骨間隆隆作響。他壞心眼地對那膨起的頭部用上了指甲，然後收緊雙臂將差點彈起來的男人箍在原處。

「戴安娜愛著你，我覺得她到現在還愛著你。」

不。布魯斯想對卡爾說。無論她曾經多麼愛我，那都在她親手殺掉這個世界的自己時煙消雲散了。

 ** _我願意為了救你殺人，即使對象是我自己。你有無數次機會殺了卡爾，永遠地結束這一切，可你沒有。_** 在她死前——那並不是多久前的事，就在前天——她靠在關押他的牢房前，將沾著自己鮮血的手掌覆上他貼上來的掌心。 ** _你後悔了嗎？_**

他沉默以對，甚至到現在他仍然無法回答這個問題。

也許他永遠也回答不了。

 

卡爾像翻一塊牛排似地輕鬆將他轉了個身。性器在體內大幅度的旋轉讓布魯斯從齒間迸出一聲綿長的低吟，他粗喘著仰頭撞上卡爾坐熱的王座椅背——該死，卡爾現在飄在半空了，就算是身下氪星陰莖準確到點的頂弄也緩解不了手臂被扯得快脫臼的折磨。金屬隨著淫靡的水聲刮擦在金色的寶座上，那聲音聽得他心臟發癢。

「我喜歡你在我面前無計可施的模樣。」卡爾的傢伙在某次狠狠地頂上了他的敏感點後就停住不動，他身前的衣服因為姿勢緣故緊緊勒進肉裡，被身上的男人享受地輕啃著。牙齒在布魯斯吃痛的哼哼中游移上飽漲立起的乳尖，惡劣地扎了一下。

「作為回報，我會做出一個有著我們基因的孩子。」

「他會有你的智慧和我的力量，他會是這個世界長久的支配者。」卡爾低下頭，從想轉開臉的男人唇上硬是奪下了個吻。「……我希望他能有你的容貌，B。」

「……你是個混帳，卡爾。」布魯斯在卡爾逐漸加快的進攻中勉強擠出句連貫的話來。即使他並不想叫出聲，疼痛和快感畢竟不同，蝙蝠俠能忍住刺入腹腔的刀刃，但做愛－－不，這不是做愛。布魯斯的臉上滑過一絲苦笑。

從來不是。

當他激烈地射了自己一身時卡爾終於好心地落回了地面。布魯斯歪著腦袋靠在椅墊上試著平復氣息，然後眼睜睜地看著卡爾沾起一點濺上他胸膛的精液抹上他唇邊。

「我不會殺死你的……嗯……那從來不在考慮中，老朋友。」鋼鐵般的手指不顧主人的不情願，帶著那些腥液捅入他的口中。卡爾漫不經心地攪著他的舌頭，邊緩慢地挺動腰部，慢而深地操著他。「你真的美極了……布魯斯。有那麼漂亮的身體……」

布魯斯在卡爾將他的雙條腿折至胸前時，積起了所剩的全部力氣向著那張得意的臉龐踹了下去。氪星人體貼地放軟了皮膚，將臉順著力道轉向一旁。

「我不想傷你……真的，」領主超人輕輕地將只剩下半身破布的男人放在椅面上，稍稍撤出還硬著的性器，騰出空間捏起那條剛做了壞事的小腿來。「所以就一點點？從這裡——」

「啊？啊啊啊啊－－」骨骼緩慢粉碎的聲音被混入男人失控的尖叫當中，卡爾被對方驟然咬緊的小嘴壓出半聲愉快的低吼，壓下身子憐惜地撥開布魯斯試圖伸向前方制止自己的雙臂，收過兩條鎖練將它們一齊按在男人頭頂。「天啊……你該記住教訓了，布魯斯。別再讓我傷害你……」

他又動起了腰。粗硬的陽具被快速地整個兒抽出發出色情的「啵」聲，然後他會揉著布魯斯汗濕的黑髮將它重斯緩緩地擠回對方顫抖著無法閉合的穴口。男人還沒從過量的疼痛中緩過神來，雙臂軟軟地支在扶手上，順著身下的動靜無力抽動著。卡爾滿意地挪了挪布魯斯已經完全騰空的腰臀，將自己完全插到底後就著這個方便的姿勢再向裡頭重重頂了一下。

那雙漂亮的金屬藍色眼睛顫抖著睜開了，而一直被攔在其中的淚水也終於跟著涌了出來。卡爾幾乎要恨起自己可能再也看不見它的顏色了。

「你還記得布萊尼亞克嗎？」他俯下身，將舌頭探進那張微微開著的嘴唇，含含糊糊地說著。「我花了點心思在他留下的科技上頭。」

以一個吻而言，這次終於像樣了。卡爾能感覺到布魯斯在聽清楚他的話時突然又抽回生氣似地渾身僵直，可它散去得很快，當他再次試著輕輕啃咬那兩片薄唇，他驚喜地發覺了回應：布魯斯像是抓住救命稻草似地吻了回來，他用上了牙，舌頭熱情地捲住了卡爾的，在整整兩日的抵抗與推拒中頭一次將雙腿纏上了曾經摯友的腰。

當卡爾終於啃著布魯斯的喉頭將精液射進對方深處，他柔聲喃喃許諾。

「你會站在我身邊……永遠……」

 

「他們總是說，認真一對一時我永遠打不贏你，我從來不明白為什麼－－」

卡爾整理好衣服，將目光挪向蜷在寶座裡默然不語的老友。

「我只要看一眼就能將你剖成兩半，」

他伸過手去輕撫那張令他眷戀的臉龐。男人一點反應也沒有給他。

「只要一個呼吸就能凍住你的心臟，」

卡爾伸出手，拉過在性事中被扯得破破爛爛的黑披風罩住布魯斯渾身狼藉的軀體。他不打算放開他的俘虜，一個蝙蝠俠能有多大的能耐他再清楚不過。而就算他剛把對方的腦漿全操出來了，布魯斯也永遠不會對他認為不正確的事妥協。何況－－

他向不遠的地上望去一眼。Ｘ視線掠過那個曾令他嫉妒瘋狂的女人平靜的睡顏。

這樣的對抗太累，他永不希望會走到最壞的那一步。

「－－永遠別再當蝙蝠俠了，布魯斯。」

 

 

布魯斯艱難地移動著身體。卡爾將他留在他的寶座上，讓他虛弱地吊在這兒忍受脛骨不斷傳上來的劇痛。

獨自一人。但他不相信沒有監視。

可這就足夠了。布魯斯伸長乏力的指尖，沿著披風的縫線輕輕抓扯。這個被蓋在披風下的動作足夠細微、還混在略含表演成份的顫抖中，不管卡爾的監視器設在哪裡都難以分辨。

長時間體力透支的軀體重得像鉛塊，可他仍然在手指摸到某條隱藏鉛管時露出苦笑。

「我愛過你，Clark，相信過你承諾給我們帶來的美好世界……你讓我一度對未來充滿希望。」他悄聲喃喃，將這輩子大概再也無法實現的告白託付給一室冷清。

 

一枚小小的膠囊被捏在顫抖的指尖旋轉著：他最後的一張牌，也是最不想用的一張。

但這些……這一切。

「但你是怎麼實現它的呢？」

 

蝙蝠俠永遠都做好了準備。

即使……他暗暗祈求過永遠別有用上的時候。

「……我不會再讓你傷我一分一毫了。」

 

他捏破了膠囊。

輕微的刺痛感沿著指尖向上攀昇，像某種冰涼的毒素，而布魯斯知道在它爬向心臟時他的靈魂也將跟著冷卻。

細胞劇變的痛楚從身體內部開始慢慢沸騰。還帶著情慾痕跡的肌膚如土地被烈日灼燒般灰白、乾裂。當這些進行到他粉碎的腳踝時布魯斯終於忍不住大吼起來。

卡爾……

卡爾還是贏了。

卡爾終於如願摧毀了他。

所有的愛慾痛悔與絕望在鱗片狀的灰甲覆滿全身時化為一股比變化更為炙烈的憤怒。

警報這時才遲頓地尖叫起來。

牠沒理那些衝進大廳的守衛，任能量和衝擊打在牠已無堅不摧的軀體上，走下王座就像那裡本屬於牠。牠掄起拳。

第一下衝擊就讓漆黑的地面碎出一個巨大的圓坑，其下是前領主皇后冰冷的水晶棺材。牠躍入穴中，讓已變為利爪的指尖最後一次捊過女子再也沒法被傷害的臉龐。

**戴安娜……**

牠在心中低語。

**妳是對的。妳不該愛我。**

**當邁到這一步前我總在問自己是否能對卡爾痛下殺手。**

「答案是，不。」牠低聲道。沒為自已像是煉獄魔物的聲線感到一點驚訝。牠早就是了。

不遠處，黑白配色的身影閃現房中。氪星藍的眼瞳裡是震驚和——

 

牠轉頭看著牠曾經的光明和希望，微笑起來。

「但我現在可以了。」

 

**而且會很有趣的。**

有什麼在牠的心中說道。

 

 


End file.
